I Don't Need a War to Love Her
by Wispycandles
Summary: The Ylisse-Plegia war is over. Most romances and intimacy seem to blossom on the battlefield, but unfortunately for Robin and Stahl, they need other ways to bond and be aware of each others feelings. How will they confess to each other? Will the other Shepherds help them? Remake of "A Way to a Man's Heart is his Stomach," with much more events.
1. Prologue

Redo of my first ever fanfic; after a couple of years, I reread it and I want to add more and fix it. I'm not perfect, so I will have errors.

Aside from Robin/Stahl, there will be pairings from my own personal playthrough, but not all of them this time. There are some ships that are set in stone, specifically these below:

Chrom/Sumia

Miriel/Virion

Panne/Gaius

Vaike/Maribelle

Other ships would be more on the suggestive side. There may be some hints on an A-Support level... but I won't fully name them.

P.s: Unlike the original story, This chapter will be considered a prologue, that mostly contains Tharja. I want to add more interactions between the shepherds, unlike the original where they were mere backup characters. There will also be more events between Robin and Stahl, but it'll take longer. If you would like something more straightforward, feel free to read "A Way to a Man's Heart is his Stomach," no pressure. -u-

* * *

Weeks after Ylisse won the war between Plegia and Chrom's wedding: Peace is slowly healed after the impact of Emmeryn's death. The Shepards stay in Ylisse, and rebuild their army through training and recruitment. The Shepards may be busy, but they have their own free time for future bonds. Especially a suspiciously eager dark mage...

Tharja run through stone hallways of the palace to get to her room in the Shepherd's barracks.

'I got it! I finally got it! Who needs a thief, when I could just show good gesture!' Tharja smiles as she remembers her plan in action.

* * *

"Robin, you have a loose thread on your shoulder." Tharja plucks a single stray hair that is stuck on Robin's purplish coat.

"You got it?" Robins says without looking, she's busy reading a tome.

'Oh I did~' Tharja smiles as she hid the singular hair in her tome. The silence gains Robin's attention.

"Err... Tharja?" Robin turns her head a little.

"Yes...sorry..." Tharja runs away in a hurry.

* * *

When she reaches her room. She opens the wooden door and slams it.

Tharja's grin turns wider by each step she take. She gently place her tome down, then she gathers the materials her desired spell. She place a dull white crystal ball into a small black cauldron

"Now I know how we'd be together." She pours various potions and animal parts like a sow's tail, bat's wings, and Manakete nails (Thank you Nowi) in a small black cauldron until it shines a stereotypical green glow.

"Perfect! Now..." Tharja walk to her tome and search for the page she bookmarked with her desired object. She walk towards the black cauldron and pluck a hair from her own head. She drop both strands of hair into the cauldron and watch as they melt away. She chuckle as the the green liquid glows into a deep blue hue. With the use of metal tools she pulls the glowing crystal ball out of the hot liquid. she gently place it on a bulky pedestal.

"Now, All I have to do is to demand what I need to see before it cools down." Tharja leans towards the ball and shout in a clear voice.

"Show me how I can get my greatest fate with Robin!" She looks closely to get a good description. It shows a young girl in a green female archer attire, she wears a headband that has a feather tied to her headband. Her hair color is...

"Ugh... Did I performed the hex incorrectly? What is so important about this maiden?" The crystal ball enlarges the scene and show a young male by her side. What grabs Tharja's attention was his brown eyes and the clothes he was wearing: a Plegian inspired tactician's cloak. He looks happy, but the women next to him is nervous. They're are both holding hands.

"They look intimate..." The crystal ball enlarges further to show that they are both inside a tent. Tharja sees Robin's back, Robin is facing towards the two.

"Robin!" Tharja smiles as she knows who's that back belong to. She continues watching the crystal ball. The young lad speaks

"Mother! Father! I'm in love with Noire and I want to marry her!" The male smile happily

"I'm happy for you Morgan! What do you think ..." Robin's voice starts tearing apart

'No, it's cooling down!' Tharja worry and look at every detail.

"..." A certain voice was blurred out completely.

"Can I ... you mom now?" Noire speaks with happiness in her eyes. Robin's shoulders tremble, possibly out of laughter. Her head tilt up and down as if Robin agree.

"... Speaking of mom?" Robin speak with concern

"Noire, have you told Tharja and ...?"

"No we haven't ... yet..." The maiden nods no.

"Do you ... us to come ... you?" The young lad gestures in disagreement, but he still have a smile on his face.

"No, I want... Noire's parents... self..." The crystal ball stops glowing and then it shatters. Tharja sucks her teeth and is annoyed by the vague outcome.

"I didn't see myself in any form... How is this the best outcome of us being together?" Tharja put away all of her stuff and lay on her bed with the tome next to her. She close her eyes and ponder

"The male, no Morgan, calls Robin mother and his father was there... What were they saying again?

* * *

 **"Mother! Father! I'm in love with Noire and I want to marry her!" The male smile happily**

'Morgan is definitely Robin's son, he has her matching cloak and eyes. He wants to marry Noire?'

 **"I'm happy for you Morgan! What do you think ..."**

'Robin sounds happy! A shame she has a husband and I don't even know his name... I can't even hear his voice nor, now I don't know who to put a hex on. I wonder if there's a gender-change curse?'

 **"Can I ... you mom this time?"**

'must be asking to call Robin mom, you want to marry her son and now want to be in better terms with Robin..."

"Typical..." Tharja speak aloud with envy as she sit up. 'Robin doesn't need to agree to pity her.'

 **"... Speaking of mom?" Robin speak with concern**

 **"Noire, have you told Tharja and ...?"**

'Tell me what? Wait... Noire looked familiar' Tharja look at her side and see a mirror. She stands up out of her bed and walk toward the mirror. She lights a few candles and look closely at herself. Tharja jump when she realize that Noire has a similar nose. Tharja twirl and adjusted her clothing; She adjusted her bangs towards the side and push her circlet further down her head. She walk towards a window covered with large curtain and abruptly shove them aside. Bright sunlight enters the room while Tharja runs back to the mirror. Her eyes widen in surprise. Tharja finally sees the resemblance between her and Noire. Tharja feels herself heating up. She turns around and leans her back against the cool mirror.

"I have... a daughter..." Tharja contemplate until her gaping mouth turns in to a creepy grin.

"A daughter that marries Robin's son~" Tharja touches her face.

"Robin and I being sisters!" Tharja ignores the 'in-laws' part

"Robin and I sharing grandchildren that has both of our blood!" Tharja loves the idea, but the outcome is not set in stone. It's a possible outcome...

"How do I make this possible?..." Tharja thinks back, Noire may look like her, but the one thing that stand out and grab Tharja's attention: her hair color. It's not like Tharja's hair color, it's different than hers. There is no Raven black hue similar to Tharja. Tharja then remembers Morgan, his hair seem different but it's familiar. It's unlike Robin's hair color, but she remembers that shade. It's brown, but something is off.

* * *

Tharja leaves her room; She wants to walk around to think. She walks outside of the barracks, ignoring Gaius hugging Panne. Outside of the barracks, she sees Cordelia. Cordelia is facing a wall, weird. Cordelia looks at Tharja and calls for her.

"Tharja, come here! I have to ask you something!" Tharja walks past her.

"I don't care..." She continues walking

"But it's about Robin." Tharja stops and look at Cordelia. Cordelia have a weird, curious expression and stares at her. This irritates Tharja.

"What?..." She speaks in a harsh tone.

"Oh nothing... I um... like the way you styled your hair." Cordelia says pleasantly. Tharja realize about her attire.

"Ugh... What's this about Robin?" Tharja says while fixing her clothes and hair.

"Oh... right. Should you tell her or I will." Cordelia talks to a wall. Tharja squints at what Cordelia is facing.

"It's okay." Tharja jumped at Kellam's voice, who suddenly appear in her vision. "Has Robin been acting strange to you?"

"No." She answers shortly. Kellam's face scrunches a little.

"Really? So I guess it's just me..."

"What exactly has Robin done to you, Kellam?" Cordelia asks

"Well... It's more like what she is doing herself. When I'm on patrols, she sometimes space out and not notice me. I would call her, but she still doesn't notice..."

"Nobody notices you."

"Tharja!" Cordelia scolds her

"Yeah, I know that, but it was strange during meal times."

"How so?" This intrigued Tharja. She has an entire list composed of most of Robin's breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snacks.

"She sometimes sits on this lonely part of the table, away from everyone."

"Yeah, she does that to prepare strategy for future battles with, hopefully, just risen." Cordelia comfort him

"I know that, but she sometimes glance at the part of a different table that I and the other guys are on."

"That is strange..." Tharja looks away

"There was also this moment where she looks happy then worried."

"Maybe she saw a ghost."

"Tharja!" Cordelia scolds her again

"I don't know, I thought you ladies would know."

"I didn't know she was acting this way, We are free from war. Wait a minute?..." Cordelia has an idea, but is uncertain about it.

"Maybe I should report this to Chrom."

"No! Don't do that. I'll ask around the rest of the girls. Maybe they'll know? None of you mention this at Chrom or Frederick, until I sort this out." Cordelia runs away, possibly to gossip at Sumia. Tharja looks at Kellam, he looks concerned. Kellam senses Tharja gaze and nevously ask

"Yes?" Tharja looks at his head

"You have brown hair..."

* * *

Tharja continues walking down the halls after Kellam awkwardly walk backwards in a defensive position then vanish into the greater plane.

"Robin's son has brown hair too."

"A little too dark, milord." Tharja turns to see Frederick and Chrom walking down the hall in opposite direction. Tharja stares at Frederick's hair; It's brown too.

"Frederick, it's fine."

"But you are stuck in this stuffy castle and in need of sunlight. Donnel, Kellam, and Miriel told me how sunlight helps the plants to grow."

"Well, I'm not a plant... But I still go outside with Su-" Frederick stops and blocks Chrom from walking. "-Mia... Tharja! Can we help you?" Chrom asks with a naive smile. Frederick's face scrunches as Tharja is just standing there, staring at him. Chrom chuckle and nudges Frederick with his elbow. Frederick looks at Chrom's playful smile then frown at him. Both jumped when they hear Tharja's voice.

"Too dark..." Frederick looks at Chrom as he puts his hanging arm to his side.

"See? Even Tharja agrees that it's too dark."

"Okay. The fact that even Tharja claims that it's too dark is concerning." Chrom crosses his arms.

"I shall personally adjust the curtains of the palace, milord." Frederick place his hand over his heart to show promise.

"Do you know how many windows are in here?" Chrom says with uncertainty

"Yes, all 486 of them" Frederick speaks unfazed by the large number. Tharja retain focus and notices Chrom's blue hair.

"You have blue hair..."

"Yes, I do have blue hair." Chrom reluctantly answers

"Your sister is blonde."

"Yes, I suppose we do have different colored hair."

"How?"

"Why are you asking these questions?" Frederick the wary ask her

"I want to ask Miriel something..." Tharja averts her eyes and glares.

"Well... I am related to Marth. who has blue hair, and my father and I have blue hair. My mother has blonde hair, so Lissa and Emmeryn have blonde hair.

"So if you and Sumia have a baby?"

"They'll either have blue or brown hair." Chrom answer her, unaware how flustered he'd get for easily answering her question... until now.

"BABY!-" Chrom choke on his own spit after that outburst. Tharja runs off, leaving Frederick to pat Chrom's back while he's choking to later performing the Heimlich maneuver.

* * *

"Maybe, Morgan has his father's brown hair, but it's a unique color-"

"Nonsense!" Tharja turns to see Gregor and Lon'qu walking down the hallway.

"It's broken glass..." Lon'qu looks at his bandaged arm.

"You!" Tharja grabs both of their attention

"Oy!" Gregor and Lon'qu stops in their tracks.

"A woman!" Lon'qu covers his bandaged hand. Tharja stops within an arms length (more like Nowi's arm)

"You hair is off-color!" She stares at Lon'qu brown hair that shine a lighter color in the sunlight.

"Evil girl found silver strands on boy's aging head." Tharja completely ignore Gregor's comment. She looks at the frozen Myrmidon, then pat his hair. Lon'qu flinch and dodge further touching.

"Get back!" He glares at Tharja.

"Let me see your hair!" She swipe at him repeatedly, but Lon'qu dodges all of them. He turns around quickly and dash. She follows him, leaving poor, confused Gregor behind.

"Young love is crazy, no?" Gregor asks himself. He hears rushing footsteps.

"I need a healer!" Frederick screams while carrying Chrom in a bridal fashion. Chrom's face was a mixture of green and red, and his hand is covering his mouth too. Frederick run past Gregor.

"This is why Gregor is hired mercenary..."

* * *

Tharja pants out of exhaustion. She leans her side against the wall. Her eyes clench in pain.

"Remind me to place a hex on him," She speaks aloud. She opens her eyes and sees a water canteen in front of her. A voice is heard.

"Need some water?" Tharja would have snatch the canteen, but she is tired. She grab the canteen and drink fast.

"Careful, you'll get the hiccups and a stomach ache if you drink too fast." She looks up to see... Stahl. Tharja made a spit-take. She starts to choke. Now she knows how Chrom feel. She coughs hysterically.

"Tilt your head down, breath slowly..." Stahl gently speaks to her. Desperately, she follows his advice and after a while, she recovers.

"Did I scare you?" She glares at him, for asking such a stupid question. Stahl becomes nervous and explains his reasoning. "I just saw you being all worn out and I have this canteen of water, so I- Don't worry, the canteen and water are clean!"

"Ok..." Tharja looks at his hair. It's looks familiar...

'Wait...' Tharja squint her eyes to examine closely. Stahl notices how she stares at his head.

"Is something wrong with my hair?" Stahl comb his hair with his unarmored fingers.

"Could it be?" She says out loud

"Huh?" He looks at her confused. The hands sorta flatten his hair, but his hair continues to revert back to its natural state.

"It's you!" She smiles as she finally made a match.

"Did I do something wrong?" Stahl looks worried.

"Heh heh heh!" She laughs

"Tharja, You're scaring me!" He tells her truthfully

"You!" She points at him with a demanding tone. Stahl flinches at her abrupt gesture.

"Do you remember the curse, I placed upon you?" Even though Tharja knows that she removed it, she takes advantage of his ignorance with hexes. Stahl hesitates to answer her.

"Yes..."

"Good! You lie to me, you die..." Stahl swallow the lump at his throat. Stahl is concerned, he never seen Tharja acting this way before.

"Are you okay, Tharja?" He digs into his pouch looking through various concoctions. "I think I have something in here that can help you?"

"Quiet you, I am going to ask you important questions. Answer truthfully..." She glares at him.

"Uhhh... Sure." Stahl reluctantly agrees, hoping she would feel better.

"Is that your natural hair color?" She asks just to make sure.

"Uhhhhh... Yeah, most members of my family does: My father, my brother, me." He smiles innocently

"Good..." She smiles weirdly in Stahl's opinion.

"Do you have a lover?"

"Huh?" He doesn't expect that question.

"Answer my question..." She scolds him

"No... well not yet... It's complicated." He averts his gaze while he scratches his head.

"I see... Do you admire someone?" Tharja says bluntly. Stahl pauses as he try to understand the question. He's more focused on why Tharja's is asking these types of questions. 'Oh no, I hope she doesn't like me in a non-platonic way.' He analyze her expression. 'She doesn't look very nervous, unlike me near-, Oh no...' He backs away slowly. He is confident that he has to leave before she ask a certain question.

"I mean, I practically admire everyone of the Shepherds." He answers cleverly yet cautiously. He name all the people he admire. "Frederick, Chrom, err- Robin, Sully, and Kellam." Tharja is un-amused. "Oh I especially admire the Panther: Abel-"

"Do you ADORE someone!?" Stahl becomes more defensive, he doesn't want Tharja to know who. He doesn't want to die yet, by either the truth curse or the upcoming million hexes that would soon be placed upon him. He makes the risk of not answering the question.

"Geez T-Tharja... I'm flattered that you like me, but I-" He backs away at an even faster pace.

"Not me! I'm asking for a friend!" Tharja's temper is thinning.

"A friend..." He wonder if it's-

"Do you love someone!?" She is becoming more impatient after each second passed.

"Uhhh- It's a secret!" He sprints away after making a risky answer.

"Come back here!" She chases after him.

* * *

"Huff... Puff..." She leans against a wall. She looks at her hand. She still has the water canteen. She desperately open the canteen and take a swig. She looks around and realizes that she is outside the mess hall. There was roaring laughter inside. She feels kinda curious with with what Kellam means when Robin was acting weird plus Stahl is most likely be eating dinner. To her surprise, She sees Robin walking out of the mess hall. A worried expression is shown all over her face. She's carrying her usual tome full of battle strategies and a small sack. Robin deeply sigh, she turn to her side, sees Tharja, and immediately smile; A fake smile.

"H-hey Tharja!" Robin greets Tharja in a positive tone, but Tharja knows how she truly feels. The rumors must be true.

"Hello Robin... I see you're not eating dinner..."

"Errr... Yeah I ate early, It's just I need to talk to Chrom over my notes, but he's... busy..." She glance back at the mess hall. "Apparently, Basilio is visiting us and brought mead."

"So is everyone drunk?"

"Just him... I think, but his stories are hilarious. He was just talking about his day here. I have to go... uh... Sumia just bought new books for the barracks. I heard that there's a sequal on Wyvern Wars." She walks away, pause, she was about to turn around, but she continue walking forward.

"Hmm..." Tharja ponders until she enters the mess hall. It's full of Ylissean soldiers and members of the Shepherds.

"And then I see Chrom do it all over the floor, best welcome ever from the new exhalt!" Roars of laughter spread across the room. Tharja notice Chrom blushing next to an awkward Sumia. Frederick was mumbling with the look of shame on his face. Virion and Maribelle express their disgust, Vaike act out motions of vomiting, and Miriel write down notes. Ylissean soldiers are either laughing or stifling their laughter. Tharja looks around the mess hall... Stahl is nowhere to be found... Strange...

* * *

Wow this is a long chapter... I admit I sorta rushed it on the end, but I found a good stopping point.


	2. You Missed Dinner?

So we meet again... Now here's the start of the story... Finally.

* * *

"I think I lost her..." Stahl manages to lose Tharja after being chased. He ran so far that he left the palace into the training grounds of the shepherds and Ylisse's army. He looks around and realize that it's dark.

"I think I missed dinner..." He brushes it off as he doesn't feel hungry today, especially after being targeted by a certain dark mage. He enters the Shepherd's barracks. He looks around the rest area at the front of the barracks. He admires how decorated the rest area is by each recruit becoming a shepherd. He notices something out of place, it was a sack. He looks inside, there is a couple of figs. Stahl hears footsteps and the door opens. He sees Frederick walking by and greets him.

"Good evening Frederick!" Stahl waves at him.

"Evening Stahl..." Frederick walk to his room. Stahl notices that Frederick's head was hung in shame. He wanted to follow him, but a voice grabs his attention.

"Oh man! Stahl! You miss the most awesome dinner, Basilio was there!" Vaike enters from the doorway

"Ex-Khan brings mead for men, none for boy." Gregor walks in with Ricken. His hand is on Ricken's shoulder, dragging the young mage into the barracks with him.

"I almost get to taste some..." Ricken whimper

"You won't get any taller with alcohol... nor smarter" Lon'qu advise Ricken.

"Oh come on! It was just a sip, let the kid have a taste!" Vaike defends Ricken.

"Everyone was so distracted, check out the load I pocketed." Gaius drop his sack on the table. Stahl flinches at how it cause the table to tremble. "Padre, do you remember the story?"

"I believe Frederick wouldn't like gossip..." Libra walk toward the bookshelf. Donnel says while raising his hand.

"I'll tell 'im. Chrom was chokin' on his own spit, and Frederick forces his lunch out with the ol' tummy thrusting."

"Oh no..." Stahl worries about Frederick.

"Yep! Basillio saw it all! Chrom throw up right in front of him!" Vaike laugh hard for a while.

" _How come we haven't see you at the mess hall? You missed dinner..._ " There was a pause...

"YOU MISSED DINNER!?" Almost everyone speaks in unison. Even the most calm and quiet ones are surprised. Libra walks over to Stahl, he gestures his hand forward.

"Let me feel your forehead..." Stahl leans towards the back of Libra's hand. Everyone is silent. "Warm, but normal."

"Are you sure, Padre?" Gaius question him.

"Pretty please father, check our poor friend again." Donnel begs on his knees. Libra rub his hand against his robe and feels Stahl's forehead again. "He's normal..."

"Who are you, and what have you done to Teach's friend!?" Vaike points an axe-less arm at Stahl. Stahl looks around, he never see everyone this worried nor defensive. He even notices some of the men reaching for their weapons. Stahl looks at the small sack on the table; he remembers the figs. Stahl reaches inside the sack, pulls out a fig, and eats it whole.

"What are you talking about? I have my dinner right here!" Stahl talks with his mouth full. Gaius looks inside, he nods in disappointment.

"You're dinner is 3 figs from this small sack?" Gaius bites harshly on the stick of his sucker. The rest of the group pulls out their weapons, except Libra.

"Do you really think that the man, who cleans five plates at breakfast, lunch, and dinner, would eat only 3 figs for dinner?" Ricken's hand is glowing green, while the other hand is holding his wind tome. Stahl regrets lying and signal his arms to stop them from attacking.

"It's the best thing I could eat for dinner with Tharja chasing me away from the mess hall..." He hears a sword pushed back into its sheath. Everyone stares at Lon'qu, next to him was Gregor doing the same thing.

"Evil lady sees Stahl as sweetheart too?" Lon'qu flinch at Gregor's comment. Lon'qu's face turns red out of embarrassment.

"I've told you, I'm not her suitor." Lon'qu says calmly yet irritated.

"Then why she chase you in hallways?" Gregor smiles

" _What happen_?" Many are shocked by the new voice. It was Kellam's.

"Goodness, Kellam... Where were you?" Donnel place his lance on the wall.

"I-I was here before Vaike..." Kellam answers

"No one's beats Teach in a race!" Vaike gloats at everyone

"What about Chrom?" Ricken snickers. Vaike glares at him.

"Hey! That was one time and I wasn't ready, I forgot to stretch!" Stahl ignores Vaike and is more curious about Lon'qu being chased.

"Lon'qu, why did Tharja chase you?" Lon'qu stays silent.

"Tharja touch Lon'qu hair, and Lon'qu runs away." Gregor answers Stahl's question.

"Now that I think about it... You two have brown hair like me." Many stare at Kellam in confusion.

"She chased you too... err, three!?" Donnel points up three fingers.

"No, but she was staring at my hair..." Kellam's face scrunches a little. Stahl notice a parttern.

"She did ask me if my hair is natural? I mean it's normal for my family to have olive hair."

"Off-color..." Lon'qu mumble under his breath

"Didn't know sunshine has a thing for brunettes." Gaius commented

"Well... She told me that it's for a friend..." Stahl awkwardly says as he scratches his cheek.

"That's what they all said..." Gaius roll his eyes

"Maybe, but she was asking me personal questions..."

"Like?" Stahl blushes, he hesitated to answer, but answers anyway.

"If I have a lover..." He mumbles. Vaike, Gregor, Gaius, and Donnel cheer at him, while Kellam and Lon'qu blushes akwkardly.

"Well it sounds like you do now!" Gaius put his hand on Stahl's shoulder.

"I don't! I ran away when she asked me." Stahl wiggle his shoulder to drop Gaius' hand.

"Well do you?" Gaius smirk...

"I... uh... I..." Stahl blushes as everyone stares at him. His face becomes red and sweaty. He sees how everyone is smiling at him. 'Dear Naga, help me please! I don't want them to know!' he prays for a miracle. He hears the door open and everyone turn their backs and sees Robin.

"Hi Robin" Everyone says in unison.

"Hi guys!" Robin smiles. "What are all of you doing here?" she walk towards the bookcase near the table.

"Stahl didn't eat dinner and everyone is worried about him," Libra tells her. He looks at the book that Robin was reaching for and hand her the book.

"Thank you Libra!... I thought I didn't see Stahl at dinner..." Robin looks at Stahl, her eyes squinting as if she's focusing on him. She places her book on the table and gestures her hand towards his forehead. She feels his slightly sweaty forehead with the back of her hand. Stahl stiffens at her touch, but he sighs deeply and slowly relax. He looks at her face, then advert his eyes after he feels warm. He's never been this close to Robin before.

"Hmm... Libra, did you check on Stahl's forehead? He's heating up." Stahl can hear his own heartbeat. He forces himself to make a neutral expression and not giving eye contact.

"I have, twice, and he is normal."

"Really, with his flushed face and cold sweat. He's really warm and... I think his breathing is uneven?" Stahl coughs, when he release that he is holding his breath. Libra walks up to Stahl; He analyze him closely.

"I see..." Stahl looks at Libra's expression, Stahl is certain that Libra is aware of his predicament. He sees Libra nodding. "I believe he needs rest." Stahl sighs deeply as he now fully trust Libra.

"Well, knowing that he skipped dinner is not good. The mess hall is closed, but don't worry I have some figs that I left here before Olivia ask me for help." Robin look at the table and sees her small sack untied. She looks inside and notice something is missing.

"Oh, I used to have three figs in here, but I guess I have two now..." Stahl feels something on his shoulder it was Gaius' hand again. Stahl turn his head and read his neutral face, it says 'Welcome to the life of crime.' The serious look on his face turns into a smirk. 'I knew you had it in you' Stahl pout at him. He realize that he stole one of Robin's figs, so he turns his attention to the tactician.

"U-u-uh yeah! Everyone is worried about me not eating, so I ate a fig. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was yours..." He hears Gaius sucked his teeth, but he pays attention at Robin chuckling at his response.

"That sounds like you. Of course, they should be worried. Remember when we first met-"

"Yeah, I remember Stahl was a crybaby and whined about missing breakfast." Vaike. Most of the people of the room laugh except for Kellam, Lon'qu, Libra, and especially Stahl.

"Anyway, you can have the figs. I only need the sack to give to Miriel to replace the pouch that she 'borrow' from me..." Robin's face scrunch a little, but she is still pleasantly smiling.

"T-thank you Robin!" Stahl says appreciatively.

* * *

Feel free to review, I'm curious how you all feel.


	3. Stahl, Go to Sleep!

Welcome back!

* * *

Stahl sighs deeply as he crashes onto his own bed. He flinches as soon as his body touches his bed. He immediately support himself with his hands and knees. He looks under the sheets and sees an ax. Stahl sighs again and picks up the ax, being very careful to not scratch his own body.

"Vaike...!" Stahl hands Vaike his ax. Vaike turns his heads towards Stahl, he was squating as if he is looking for something. As soon as Vaike sees his ax, he smiles out of glee.

"You found my ax, I was just looking for her!" Vaike grabs his ax and place it on the wall after shining it. Stahl continues to lie down on his stomach with his head face down on his pillow, groaning.

"What the matter with you?" Vaike sits on his own bed at the opposite side of Stahl's bed. Vaike starts removing his shir-... er... armor.

"That was a nightmare..." The pillow muffle his voice.

"Hey don't look at me! You're the one who didn't look at where you're going." Vaike smiles. Stahl groans even more as he remembers it so vividly.

* * *

"It's late, I'm off to bed..." Lon'qu walks towards the hallway that leads to their rooms, the males rooms specifically as the hallway that leads towards the females rooms are on the the opposite side of the barrack.

"Nighty night!" Gregor follows him.

" _Goodnight..._ "

"Goodn- Oof! Kellam!" Donnel recovers himself and walk with his hands stretched forward.

"*Yawn* Goodnight..." Ricken says sleepily

"Rest now..." Libra walks away.

"Night Bubbles." Gaius walks to his room, carrying his filled sack over his shoulder. Stahl hears Vaike loudly yawning on purpose. "I'm going to bed too, Stahl, you coming with?"

"Uh yeah, thanks again for the figs, Robin." Vaike walk toward the doorway that leads to the hallway, he's waiting for Stahl to follow him. Stahl starts to walk toward his room, but he hears Robin giggle. He turns his head at her.

"Hmm?"

"I just find it funny how I gave you bear jerky when you missed breakfast that day. But this time: I'm going to have to give you figs when you missed dinner... U-um... what next you're going to miss lunch too? What should I bring you?" Robin and Stahl laugh together, until-

"Oww!" Stahl hits the wall next to the doorway. There is silence, but it breaks when Vaike is laughing hard.

* * *

Stahl groans in his pillow.

"So are you going to sleep or what?" Stahl realize that he is still in his armor. He sits up to takes off his verdant armor. He place the armor on the corner on his side of the room. He lies on his back and pull the sheets over him. He close his eyes, but all he sees is that embarrassing moment.

 **Few hours later...**

"Stahl... I love you and everything... But... Would it kill you to go to sleep!?" Vaike scolds at Stahl, who was shuffling a lot on his bed. Stahl feels guilty, but he keeps remembering that embarrassing moment.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep..." Stahl apologizes and try a new position. Vaike roll his eyes.

"Well, Take a position and stay that way! Teach needs his beauty sleep!"

"Okay... Wait Vaike is something wrong?" Stahl never seen Vaike to be this grumpy.

"Nothing..." Vaike mumbles in his sleep. Stahl adjusts himself one last time and count sheep.

'One sheep...'

'Two sheep...'

'Red sheep...'

'Blue sheep...'

'Wait why are they different colors?' Stahl looks around and realize that he is in a meadow with many other sheep and other animals. He looks at his hands and barely see his green hooves with his fluffy green wool. Stahl didn't freak out though, he loves to play along with these dreams; It seems peaceful. The animals reminds hims of the Shepherds. He see's an orange cat teasing a serious brown rabbit. He sees a deep blue sheep with an obvious Ylissian birth mark cuddling with a light brown sheep. He wants to see what the other Shepherds look like, his wish came true as he became trampled by a black cat with a golden collar, a less woolly red sheep, a purple puppy with a dog bowl on his head, two lambs that are yellow and reddish brown. After he gained his balance. He turns to the direction and sees a maiden opening the wooden gate to let two yellowish sheep inside: one has a metal collar with chains, while the other one has multiple bows tied to her wool.

"Have fun you two!" Stahl hears her voice. It sounds like Robin's. It is Robin, she's the only human. Her clothes are different, she literally looks like a Shepherdess with her puffy white shirt, black vest tied with strings, and purplish black skirt. The Shepherd's crook she is holding makes the outfit look more believable. All the animals crowd around her, expressing their affection towards her. She knelt down on her knees and pet everyone of them. Stahl stares at her petting something invisible, no wait it's a silvery color sheep; Stahl definitely knows that sheep is suppose to be Kellam. Robin looks up and catches his gaze. She smiles at him and motions him to come over.

"Oh Stahl, Come here!" Stahl walks up to her. She pet his green wool. "I love you Stahl and I want you to be very happy." Stahl smiles calmly at her, expressing that he is already happy. Robin smiles sweetly as she stands up and grabs her shepherd's crook.

"I think you need a mate to be happy!" Robin cheered

'WHAT!?' Stahl jumped by her sentence.

"Oh, I know, You're going to be with ..., You two would be so cute together." Shepherdess Robin smile and use her crook to grab his neck. She pulls him away from the rest of the animals who happily congratulate him.

'No, I don't want to be with them, I want to be with you! Let me stay with you!'

"Let me stay!" Stahl sits ups on his real bed. His face feels hot and his body is sweaty and stiff. A pillow hit him in the face, hard.

"Stahl! Go to sleep!" Vaike sits up and glares at Stahl. A harsh knock on the stone walls are heard.

"How about the both of you go to sleep, before I come in there and kick BOTH of your #$%^&!" Sully screams through the wall.

"Sorry..." The two males say in unison. Stahl looks at Vaike and whispers to him.

"Vaike, doesn't the girls sleep at the other side of the barracks? Is she in-" Vaike eyes widen when he realize which room Sully is in. He screams

"Oh #$%! Sully is-" A knock was heard. The both of them squeak in fear. Both males signal each other to open the door. It was a fight between gestures and harsh whispers.

"You open it!"

"No, you open it!"

"It's your fault!"

"What about you?!" Another knock is heard.

"Ok fine! But you owe me your dessert after this!" Vaike groans as he gives up and walk towards the door. Stahl curls into his blanket and pretend to be asleep. Vaike open the door and- WHAM!

"Everytime you mention this, That's another foot up your #$%." Sully look at Stahl pretending to be sleeping. "Both of you!" Stahl nod to agree. Vaike closes the door and walk to Stahl's bed. Vaike snatch his pillow back, using all of his willpower to not smother Stahl, and walk back to his bed to sleep.

"So about that dessert?" Stahl speech is being muffled by the blankets.

"Just go to sleep!" Vaike screams at him.

"...Good night-"

"Ugh!" Vaike groan.


End file.
